This invention relates generally to a shaft coupling and more particularly to shaft couplings for vehicle steering columns.
Hitherto, with rotatable shaft couplings, e.g. for use in vehicle steering columns, there has been a problem of how to obtain satisfactory torque transmission through the coupling if the two ends of the shaft are mounted at an angle to one another.
Furthermore, it is desirable for the coupling to allow collapse of the two ends of the shaft towards one another in the event of a vehicle crash.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present shaft couplings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.